


Blood Moon

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demons, Dying and Rising God, Gen, Lunar Eclipse, The White Goddess, decoys, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: On the night of the fourth Blood Moon, Lucifer & Mazikeen's conversation ranges from lunar eclipses, to dying kings and gods, to the works of Robert Graves. Turns out Mazikeen is more learned than she sometimes lets on.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 14. total lunar eclipse

Sunday, September 27, 2015

“And once again, the eclipse ends, and yet the world continues,” says Lucifer. He tosses his cigarette on the balcony floor and grinds it with the red sole of his dress shoe. “If the lunar eclipse represents Dad’s wrath, it's no clearer than any other communication of his. In other words, not at all.” 

“What are you on about?” says Maze, who has been on the balcony with Lucifer for the past several hours, watching the moon turn red, and then white again, as it passes through and back out of Earth's shadow. 

“The ‘lunar tetrad’ fundie nutcases,” explains Lucifer. “They said the four total lunar eclipses between April last year and today would bring about the end of the world. Well that’s the last of the eclipses. World’s still here, isn’t it?”

“Ah, right. They wrote that _Four Blood Moons_ book. I’ve always preferred the Mesopotanian myth, myself,” Maze says.

“What was that?”

Maze toys with her _karambit._ “A total lunar eclipse was a sign that demons would attack the king. I used to joke about it with the other demons. Which kings we would like to attack.”

“There’s usually at least one, isn’t there?” Lucifer muses. “Someone we would like to bring to Hell before their time.”

“Yes,” agrees Maze. “But the funniest part was, the Mesopotamians would hide the real king and put up a decoy king. Supposedly that would fool us into attacking the wrong one. _As if.”_

“And then, let me guess. They would do away with the decoy king after the eclipse.”

“Yes, he would live high for a short time, and then...”

“Not very just, is it? And yet humans blame _me_ for injustice and evil,” Lucifer grouses. He leans his forearms against the balcony, flicking his cigarette lighter on and off.

“Oh, shut up, Lucifer. Not _that_ again.”

“It just goes to show, too,” says Lucifer, refusing to rise to the bait, “that the whole thing Dad put my half-brother through wasn't exactly an original idea. For all that J’s followers like to pretend.” 

“Nope, the dying and rising god? Humans definitely came up with that one. Say, have you ever read Robert Graves?” Maze arches a scarred eyebrow at her eons-old companion.

Lucifer grins at her. “Oh, Maze, he’s bloody marvelous! I’m so sorry he ended up in Heaven instead of Hell. Not that he deserves torment, but I miss talking to him. And he must be bored to death up there. I’ll have to ask Amenadiel to remember me to him, the next time he goes home.”

Maze is surprised. “He’s in Heaven? With those sins he committed against the field of etymology?”

“Yes, tormenting linguists isn’t one of the deadlies, you know.”

Maze grumbles something under her breath about what it would be like if _she_ ran things. “It must be a blow to him, not meeting the White Goddess after all.”

“True,” says Lucifer, “Mum was already in Hell by the time he got there. Well, Maze. Shall we back to the club? It always gets wild on full moon nights. Especially nights when the world doesn’t end after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_2015_lunar_eclipse  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_moon_prophecy  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_White_Goddess


End file.
